


please. stay

by violetknight



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, I'M NOT CRYING YOU ARE, M/M, jacobi experienced loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknight/pseuds/violetknight
Summary: Иногда он представляет, что было бы, если бы в его прихожей раздался стук.





	please. stay

Пожалуйста, останься.  
  
Ха. Сложно поверить, что он это сказал.  
  
Спасибо за вашу верную службу, мистер Джакоби. Вы были полезны. Во всех смыслах. Если вы понимаете, о чем я, а вы понимаете.  
  
Дэниел из тех людей, которым очень сложно говорить напрямую. Вместо этого он бы скорее отшутился или придумал бы сложную завуалированную конструкцию, нагромождение слов, смысл которых никто бы не понял, не разобрал бы, что всё это значило изначально, что это такое Джакоби, о чем ты вообще? Что он на самом деле думает, какие-то личные вещи, которые могли бы изменить его отношения с людьми, сделать их ближе, их чувства откровенние, их самих лучше – а самого Дэниела сделать слабее. Полковник Кеплер не простил бы ему слабости, не простил бы откровенности.  
  
Они были в этом похожи. Оба неспособны разговаривать о своих чувствах. Иногда, Дэниелу было сложно понять, были ли вообще у Кеплера какие-то чувства к нему, кроме того, что ему нравился секс. Хороший способ сбросить напряжение. Поле-е-езно.  
  
Пожалуйста. Останься.  
  
Ну да, получилось не очень. Совсем не так, как должно было. Но тут Дэниел все-таки не удивился. Разочаровался, разозлился, пожелал ему сдохнуть как можно более мучительно, ужасно, одиноко, просто ты заслужил самого худшего, я ненавижу тебя. Но не удивился. Наверное, Дэниел выжил только благодаря силе своей злости. А потом, когда они вернулись домой и разрешили все проблемы со своим воскрешением, Дэниелу пришлось столкнуться с осознанием – у него не осталось абсолютно никого и ничего. Кроме этих придурков, конечно.  
  
Да что там, все плохо, он дружит с убийцей своей лучшей подруги, все ужасно. Он живет с самим собой - и с этим «пожалуйста, останься».  
  
Иногда он представляет, что было бы, если бы в его прихожей раздался стук.  
  
Дэниел сделал бы следующее. Он открыл бы дверь. Посмотрел бы на пришельца. Сказал бы:  
\- Какого хера?  
  
И выбежал бы в летнюю жару, толкнув его плечом. Это было бы совсем не обязательно, но он бы все равно так сделал. Пересек бы улицу, распахнул бы с грохотом двери в дом Минковски и заорал:  
\- Девчонки, у меня ситуация!  
  
\- Ненавижу, когда он так делает, - немедленно отозвалась бы Гера. У него не получается быстро придумать, что бы сделали Даг и Рене, так что, предположим, их не было бы дома.  
  
На лестнице сразу послышались бы быстрые шаги, потому что Изабель вернулась на прошлой неделе (а вчера они вместе ходили в бар). Она держала бы в руках банку пива, и спросила бы с непроницаемым выражением лица:  
\- Вчерашний парень понравился тебе сильнее, чем ты ожидал? Или наоборот?  
  
И тогда Дэниел, даже не думая о том, чтобы закрыть дверь, начал бы сбивчиво рассказывать:  
\- У меня на пороге стоит живой Кеплер, мертвый живой Кеплер, который только что постучался в мою дверь!..  
  
\- Притормози, - остановила бы его Изабель, после того, как поперхнулась бы пивом.  
  
\- Это невозможно, он стопроцентно был мертв, если только… - сказала бы Гера, странным извиняющимся тоном.  
  
\- Он ненастоящий!  
  
\- О-о-о, замечательно, Джакоби, а ты только начал мне нравиться. Скажи, пожалуйста, а я настоящая? – возмутилась бы Изабель.  
  
\- Я не был знаком с тобой настоящей, поэтому ничего не могу сказать.  
  
И Лавлес бы обиделась так, будто он, ровно как Рене и Гера, еще не получили картбланш на шутки про инопланетян. Но это бы не было похоже на шутку, конечно. А Дэниелу, если честно, вообще было бы все равно, как бы он рассказал им об этом; в такой ситуации ему больше всего хотелось бы орать - и громко.  
  
_Он_ перебил поток его мыслей «тактичным» покашливанием.  
  
\- Мистер Джакоби.  
  
Они никогда не называли друг друга по именам. Никогда. Они много занимались сексом - и всегда были эти «мистер» и всегда были эти «сэр». Хотя причем тут вообще секс? Не то чтобы они были такими чувствительными ребятами, у которых что ни день, то момент эмоциональной близости. Но иногда ему казалось, что да, близость была. Например, в тот раз, когда их угораздило трахаться в мужском туалете, на втором этаже главного офиса Годдард Футуристикс, и прямо после этого они встретили Рейчел, которая вовлекла Кеплера в язвительно-вежливую, рутинную беседу - Дэниел посмотрел на него тогда и увидел, что Кеплер покраснел. Драгоценный момент.  
  
Ладно, в случаях смертельной опасности было то же самое. Бывало, что Дэниел пару раз чуть не умер и в ответ получал только: «Все в порядке, мистер Джакоби? У нас еще много работы».  
  
Чего ты хочешь? Он даже не сказал ничего по поводу Максвелл. Не знаю, не дал поплакать у него на груди; уродливо громко и долго порыдать, комкая в кулаках его идеально выглаженную униформу. 

Оно и понятно, ты же всерьез намеревался его убить. Тебя же погладить невозможно, Джакоби, руку по локоть отгрызешь.  
  
Ты предал меня. Ты бросил меня. Пожалуйста, останься.  
  
_Он_ бы постучал в его дверь. Какая разница, как бы он добрался до Земли? _Он_ пришел бы на их улицу, свою улицу, зашел бы проверить, все ли в порядке с его собакой, хорошо ли Дэниел о ней заботится. А потом последовал бы за ним – запаниковавшим – в дом на противоположной стороне улицы. Это был бы тот же человек.  
  
_Он_ сказал бы:  
\- Я был не прав.  
  
А дальше продолжил бы, с расстановкой, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово:  
\- Ты мне дорог. Всегда был. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя думать иначе. Мне жаль, что я обманул твое доверие. Мне жаль, что так все получилось. Я должен был остаться. 

Подожди-подожди, ну а дальше-то что?  
  
Кто-то стучит.


End file.
